domsfamilypetfandomcom-20200215-history
Sacajawea "Girl" Williams
Girl is a wonderful dog that loves to run and play. She answers to "Girl" as called by Dominic. She is faithful and will protect. She is known best as "Girl" (instead of Sacajawea.) Personality Girl can be jelious and a bit bossey, which is why her last owners had to give her away. She is just fine with people but can be bossey and jelious with other animals. Though, she has been better about this over the years. There's nothing she loves more than playing ball in the yard. Girl likes to dig but is better about this and doesn't do it as much. She still does dig in the garden, which annoys Julie and Lewis. She becomes very excited when Dominic comes and does a little dance which can sometimes be annoying. She loves to go for car rides and sometimes bark at pedestrians. She loves people and is not mean at all. She may bark but it might mean that she's happy that she has a guest. She will go over to people to go get some pats on the head. She hunts birds and bunnys. So she does hunt. She will run away but will get bored and come right back home. She loves to go for a walk but it's more like she's taking you for a walk; she pulls and runs but Dom put's up with it because he loves Girl. She chewed as a puppy but later grew out of it as she aged. She will follow you everywhere you go (if she can get to you.) She is faithful and will not let anything bad happen to people. If she thinks something (like a bug) will hurt you, she will attack. One time, she alerted her family of a snake. People Dom and Girl Girl and Dom have been friends from the first day they met when Dom was six. They have been friends and will be forever. Dom is Girl's number-one person and always will be. Dom will always try to steal Girl's ball. Girl knows this and runs. Dom runs after her and will sometimes get the ball from her and throw it back to her. They will then start their game over again. They lived in Iowa at first but later moved to Arizona. Girl is Dom's favorite dog. He always takes her for walks and tells her how much he loves her and she just eats it up! She will always be happy when Dominic comes over and brighten her day. Ken and Girl Girl met Ken because he is the mailman and he gives Girl treats. They have been friends for a long time. Girl becomes very sad if a differant mailman comes. Williams and Girl Girl is really his dog, but she loves Dom the most. He'll play ball with Girl, and tell her how cute she is. Girl eats this up as she does with Dom but she likes Dom the most. Cathy and Girl Girl loves it when Cathy comes. She will always come over and greet her. Cathy will pet her and tell her what a good girl she is and Girl eats it up! Every time! Cathy is Girl's second-best person. Pets Pretty and Girl Main article: Pretty She met Pretty and became friends. They had a pretty good friendship. Girl can be known for being bossy and pushy but was pretty good to Pretty. We think it's because she was a puppy. Though, they would play and get along quite well until Dom gave Pretty away. Mew and Girl Main article: Mew We don't know if Girl likes Mew or not. They will look at each other in the window but we cannot confirm that they like each other or not. though, If Dom is present, Girl will ignore Mew. Hunting Girl is a hunting dog and always will be. Julie tries to break her of this habit, but it fails every time she tries. She will hunt Snakes, Bunnies and birds. She will kill, but sometimes won't eat it after the kill and it sits in the yard. She always hunts even though she eats two times a day. Feeding She gets a cooked meal once in the morning, and once at night. Julie says that it's healthier for her. Before, girl ate regular dog food and wouldn't even touch it when we gave it too her. She'd wait to eat. Now, she loves to eat! She'll wait by the door just to eat, too. She waits by the door around breakfast time. Even though she gets a nice cooked meal, she still hunts. Image:Me, myself & Pretty and Girl.jpg|Girl with her old friend, Pretty. Image:2004 0229(017).jpg|A regular Girl with her ball. Image:2004 0415(001).JPG|Girl by the wall of "the office." Image:2004 0415(002).JPG|Girl with her tounge out. Image:2004 0415(003).JPG|Girl on her chair. Image:GirlsHouse 002.jpg|Girl and Dom from like 300 years ago. Image:2004 0527(003).JPG|Dom and Girl. Image:Girl best 3.JPG|Girl from 2008. girl best 4.JPG|A very cute picture of Girl. Girl mad.JPG|I was taking a picture of her and she made this face right when I took the picture. Girl best 6.JPG|Awwwwww! Girl best 5.JPG|Girl looking at something. Category:Dogs Category:Alive Category:All Pets Category:Williams family